What Lies Within
by Magic-Amethyst80
Summary: Sequel to Witch Who Cried Wolf: Wolf learns a lesson after an incident on the full moon.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my first Charmed/Tenth Kingdom crossover, The Witch Who Cried Wolf . 

_Since this is a crossover, I will be moving it around fanfiction.net. This chapter, I'm uploading to the section for Charmed. The next chapter, I'll probably be uploading to the section for Tenth Kingdom. Please check both sections for the latest update!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Phoebe, Leo, Cole, and any other characters from Charmed, are property of Brad Kern and Warner Brothers. Virginia, Wolf, Tony, and any other characters from Tenth Kingdom, are property of Simon Moore and Hallmark Entertainment. 

Chapter One

Phoebe knocked on the door of Virginia's apartment, carrying sacks of herbs and other ingredients for potions. For the past few months, she and her sisters, Piper and Paige had been training Virginia, the fairy tale princess, about the basics of being a witch, spells, vanquishing techniques etc.

She knew that Virginia, had been uncomfortable having guests around this time of the month, it was when her husband went through his monthly "cycles." However she wasn't afraid. How bad could things be? From what she knew about lycanthropy, werewolves were only dangerous during the night of the full moon, not during the day. She wasn't afraid of big bad Wolf. She had dealt with plenty of demons from the underworld and survived.

She always laughed when Virginia would make comparisons between Wolf and Cole. Being married to a fairy tale wolf, was in no way the same as being married to a half demon. She often envied the way Virginia seemed to live happily ever after, with her vivacious husband, and son. Her life was easy, no worrying about fighting demons, and defending a book of shadows.

Virginia timidly answered the door. "You didn't have to come," she told Phoebe. For some reason she seemed nervous, "Any of your sisters here or is it just you today?"

"Nope, just me, this time. Paige is busy working on a spell to vanquish chameleon demons, and Piper has a Lamaze class." Phoebe responded, surprised that Virginia didn't ask about how things were doing between her and her ex husband, Cole. Three months ago, after a trip to Kissingtown, a magic enchanted love town in the fairy tale realm, she had decided to give him a second chance. While their divorce had gone through, they were now seeing each other and were on reasonably good terms, much to the chagrin of her sisters and brother in law.

They made their way into the apartment and headed for the kitchen, where potions were made. As Phoebe attempted to explain different methods of vanquishing demons, Virginia seemed distracted, continuously peering in a small mirror set up on the counter. She then winced, as a loud crack was heard from the bedroom.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked as Virginia retrieved a key then opened a closet in the corner. Phoebe was shocked when she saw what was inside,

"You have a toddler, how could you keep that in your home?" she said as Virginia took out what appeared to be a rifle.

"It's a tranquilizer gun," Virginia nonchalantly responded. She then instructed Phoebe,

"Stay in here, don't leave until I come back."

"I'll go with you," Phoebe insisted, as she attempted to follow Virginia out. However; Virginia didn't listen and pushed Phoebe back into the kitchen.

***** 

From the other room, Phoebe heard something wrestling followed by the loud boom of the gun, then a voice, angry and threatening,

"_Think you could hurt me? Now that you're a good witch, you have to kill your evil husband."_

At that moment Phoebe's demon fighting instincts kicked in as she slowly opened the kitchen door, and made her way towards the bedroom where the fighting seemed to be coming from.

_"Stop ityou don't know what you are saying."_

"_Where is daddy to defend you, Where are your little witchy friends? Did you bring them here to kill me? To kill the evil monster you married? Where is she?" He asked, an angry growl in his voice."_

_"No one is here to hurt you." Virginia nervously pleaded._

Phoebe reached the bedroom, and slowly attempted to turn the doorknob. She didn't want Wolf to hear her coming in. However the knob wouldn't turn. Apparently it was locked from the inside. She quickly opened her purse and took out one of her credit cards hoping that she could pick it in time. She was beginning to regret coming here alone, without Piper or Paige. It would have been easier for one of them to intervene in this situation.

_"Don't think I can't smell her." He yelled, his voice possessed a frightening manic quality. "Did she bring her sisters? Her pathetic little brother in law? They think I'm evil. Good little witches, who think Wolves are evil! You know what the oldest one did? She killed him, the greatest Wolf to have ever lived! Blew him up from the inside! She hates us. They all hate us!"_

_"No," cried Virginia followed by the loud thump of someone being thrown against a wall._

Phoebe nervously slid the card through the space between the door and wall, hoping she could get it opened in time. At one point in her life, she had been a pro at "carding locks," but under the circumstances, she just couldn't get it. Her hands were too damp with sweat, and it was impossible to concentrate.

"Did you bring her here to blow me up?" he asked, an angry, threatening growl about his voice.

_"No, no, just calm down," Virginia replied._

_"Calm down? Calm down? You brought them here to kill me."_

_"Wolf no, I" Virginia screamed. Afterwards there was a bone chilling silence._


	2. Chapter Two

Finally, Phoebe felt the card get to the other side of the lock. She then slowly leaned against the door and was relieved when it opened. She walked in the room as quietly as she could. The first thing she saw was blood, fresh blood, everywhere. Then an entire pool of it, surrounding an unconscious Virginia, her skin a frightening shade of white. 

Phoebe quickly ran over to assess the damage. "Oh god," she said to herself as she shook with nervousness. Virginia's neck had literally been ripped open. Remembering what she had learned in a first aid class, Phoebe felt for the vein that was bleeding the most, and tightly clasped it with her hand.

"Leo, Leo," she yelled hoping that the whitelighter, with his healing powers, would get there as soon as possible. It didn't look like her friend had much time.

"Think he'll come to save you," she felt a chill from behind as Wolf whispered into her ear. She was shocked to see what he had become. His thick brown hair was completely matted, his teeth were long white fangs.

"Look what you did to her!"

"So," he responded, a demonic yellow glow in his eyes.

"How could you do this? She is your wife?" Phoebe angrily replied.

As she finished her sentence, Leo orbed in. There was a look of fear on his face, as he noticed Phoebe's white blouse was almost completely soaked with blood.

"I'm fine," she instructed Leo, "just heal her, I'll deal with him."

"Exactly how will you deal with me?" Wolf asked threateningly,

Phoebe reached for the atheme in her pocket, but found it wasn't there. She nervously took a step back.

"With this?" he asked, stepping forward and retrieving the weapon she had been counting on. 

"You came here to kill me. You don't like wolves do you? No one likes wolves. Are you going to burn me? Set me on fire? That's what most people do to wolves, they burn them, they stab them," he said looking at the weapon in his hand. 

Phoebe was unsure of how to respond as she felt herself being thrown against the nearest wall. 

She fell to the floor, and repeatedly kicked him as hard as she could, but it was no use. He raised the atheme, and was two inches from her neck, when she noticed something appear about five feet behind him. Suddenly she saw a ball of light, then her attacker lost consciousness. Her ex husband had come to save her once again. 


	3. Chapter Three

*****

"Are you okay?" Cole asked, as he noticed the blood on Phoebe's shirt.

"I'm fine," she responded. "He attacked Virginia, I was just trying to distract him while Leo healed her."

She looked in the direction of Leo who was still busy healing an unconscious Virginia. For some reason, Cole didn't look surprised. He shot Phoebe a rather angry glance.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, an exasperated tone about his voice. "You came here on the full moon, without me, your sisters, or Leo. That could have been you!" he said as he looked at Virginia.

Before Phoebe had a chance to answer, Wolf had gotten up. He growled, and attacked Cole from behind. However, Cole quickly turned around. Wolf lunged at his neck.

Cole momentarily winced in pain, knowing full well that he could have blocked the bite but chose not to. After a minute the bite healed itself. Wolf put his hand over his mouth, wanting to run for water as the man's blood turned an acidic substance. However before he could run, Cole grabbed him,

"I don't taste very good do I?"

"Please don't hurt him," a newly healed Virginia tiredly plead from across the room. "He didn't mean to hurt me, he didn't mean to hurt you. It's the moon that's doing this, not him. "

Cole, surprised that the woman still defended her husband, listened to what she had to say, before he responded, "He's dangerous."

He then simply disappeared with Wolf.

"Where are they going, where did he take him?" Virginia then asked, afraid of what Phoebe's demonic boyfriend was going to do with her husband.


	4. Chapter Four

Wolf nervously looked around. The last thing he remembered was being in his own apartment. Now he was somewhere else, a posh home, intricately decorated in the artistic style of Virginia's world.

"You're very lucky," Cole said as he threw his guest, against a wall, "You've found a woman who loves and accepts you. She's willing to stand up for you, no matter what you do to her, no matter what you do to others. She loves you, despite what you. Look how you treat her!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Wolf responded, nervous about what Phoebe's mate was. There was something about him, something frightening about his cold stare, and piercing blue eyes.

"It won't happen again," a serious, humorless tone about the man's voice.

"It's my cycles. I can't help it." He began to pace back and forth, "I can't help what I become, its what I am. I, I can't change." 

"Do you truly love her?" Cole asked.

"Yes, she is everything to me." Wolf replied.

"You're going to learn to control yourself. You're too dangerous," Cole insisted. He seemed obstinate in his conviction.

"I can't fight what I am," Wolf responded, a growl about his voice, "It's, it's impossible."

"You are going to learn, or else!" Cole then said, a threatening tone about his voice. He then raised his fingers, releasing a ball of light. 

Wolf jumped when he noticed the houseplant next to him was suddenly aflame for a second, then vanished. 

"You don't understand. I become a monster. There is no way I can fight it," he nervously yelled, "It's beyond my control. _You can never understand…_"


	5. Chapter Five

Leo helped Virginia onto the bed. "I'm fine, it's not as bad as it looks," she timidly told him. 

Leo and Phoebe were both silent. Virginia looked at Phoebe whose blouse was soaked with blood, "I'll be okay, go clean yourself up. You can borrow one of my shirts if you need something to wear."

"You need to get out. We'll take you back to California with us, you can stay for as long as you like," said Phoebe.

"You don't need to do that.." Virginia insisted. 

Phoebe paused for a minute than then told her, "Do you realize what he did? He almost killed you. He ripped your throat out." She pointed to her heavily stained shirt, "This is your blood." She looked at the blood stained carpet, "That is your blood over there. How could you stay with someone who does that to you?"

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful, I should have chained him down to the foundation, to the pipes. If I had only done that, everything would have been fine, he wouldn't have gotten out." Virginia responded apologetically. How could she have let this happen?

"This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." Leo told her in a stern voice.

The phone suddenly rang. Leo turned to answer it, but Virginia quickly rose and picked it up before he could.

"Hello dad," she answered, her voice cheerful and happy, but nervous. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her in an attempt for some privacy. However; she could still be heard from behind the door.

"Yes, everything is okay, nothing has happened." she insisted, "He is tied down securely, there is no way he can hurt me. I'm safe, you don't need to come over. Believe me I'll be fine, Randell is fine."

Leo and Phoebe looked at each other, as they overheard the conversation. Phoebe remembered how overprotective a father Tony had been. How much he cared about his only child. Virginia was the world to him. She winced at the thought of what it would be like if he lost her.

Virginia hung up the phone and walked back into the room. Leo and Phoebe both gave her glances of disapproval.

Leo looked her in the eye, "You couldn't tell him could you?" 

"He doesn't understand," Virginia replied.

"You shouldn't lie to your father," he responded.

"It's not him, it's the full moon. I shouldn't have let you come in, things were just too dangerous."

"You're right about that, they were dangerous." Phoebe responded. "If we weren't here you would have been dead." She glanced at the bloodstain on the carpet. "You shouldn't stay with him."

"He loves me. Its not him on the full moon, he becomes something else. I can't leave him."

"But why should you put up with it?" Phoebe asked, then retrieved a pen and a piece of paper. "Here is the number of my divorce lawyer, I'll ask him if he knows of anyone in New York."

"I have a child, I don't want him being raised without a father in his life." Virginia responded. 

"Better not to have a demonic father in his life because of a divorce, than to have a dead mother." Said Phoebe, "Has he ever hurt…"

"He's never touched Randell, only me. Randell is safe, locked in a cage in his room."

"Does Randell also have cycles?" Leo than asked.

Virginia nodded as a loud howl followed by intense rattling was heard from the boy's room.

Leo then began to worry. If the boy had inherited any of his mother's powers, what was going to happen on the full moon?


	6. Chapter 6

"…._you can never understand._"

Cole then paused, "I understand more than you think," his voice had a serious, yet sympathetic tone. "You see," he paced back and fourth for about ten seconds then morhped into something. He became a tall, muscular, monster, bald, with red skin, and ominous white stripes on his face.

"What are you?" Wolf asked, a frightened tone about his voice.

The man returned to his original, human form, then responded, "Like you, I was raised in what others might refer to as, 'another dimension,' but it wasn't a happy fairy tale land, It was the opposite. Do you know about the underworld?"

Wolf nodded as he realized what was before him. "You're a demon?" he asked, a frightened hint of surprise in his voice.

"I was originally half demon. For over a hundred years, I hunted down witches, innocent witches, just like your wife. I was the embodiment of evil. Then I fell in love with Phoebe. Afterwards I changed. I learned to control myself, to control what I am.

"I've been possessed by the source of all evil. Briefly, very briefly I was the leader of the underworld. Afterwards, I was vanquished to the demonic wasteland, where I collected, powers. Evil powers beyond anyone's comprehension. I struggle daily not to use them. But its not easy, especially when Phoebe goes around saving innocents from monsters. Monsters who try to eat their wives!" The man then changed the subject.

"I've never physically harmed Phoebe. I've never come close to brutalizing her, doing to her what you did to Virginia. I let the source of all evil possess me, because I was afraid of Phoebe being hurt."

Wolf nervously paused, as what was happening sank in. He was being lectured by the devil himself! Even a half demon from the underworld, treated his mate better than he treated Virginia. He was an animal, a nasty animal.

The man then continued, "I f I could learn to control myself, what's your excuse?"

"I don't know! It only happens during the full moon," Wolf angrily replied then continued. "If I could fight it, I would. I don't want to hurt her. I love her. She is my mate for life. For the past three years I've been trying to do so. It's beyond my control. The thought of what I've done to her." He pounded his fist into the wall, "I want to change."

His eyes began to well up with tears. It had happened too many times! Too many times he had hurt Virginia. Too many times he had come close to taking her life unintentionally. He was dangerous, a dangerous animal.

"You think you can teach me? I'll make a deal with you. If you can't teach me, if I can't learn to control the animal within, you can have my soul. Leave me in the underworld, I'll do whatever you want me to do down there. Whatever you need if I can't learn."

Cole was actually a bit surprised by the offer. He was never the kind of demon who took souls, his specialty was killing certain kinds of witches. Soul/service deals were a different department.

"Tell you what, when the full moon comes, you stay here. No going anywhere, no hurting anyone, I'll teach you to control yourself. If you can't learn to control yourself…."

Wolf extended his hand, to shake on the deal. He would rather do this, than risk hurting Virginia again.


	7. Chapter Seven

***** 

"He's only dangerous on the full moon," Virginia continued to plead, "I'm not breaking up my marriage."

"But look what he does to you. Look what happens to him once a month. What happens the next time he escapes?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. What can I say it's a risk I take. We all take risks everyday. You spend your life fighting, demons. You've even lost a sister to it. I've fallen in love with a half wolf."

As she was speaking Cole then returned, with Wolf, Virginia continued,

"Now I have a family, this is the risk I take for them. If I were to just up and abandon him what would I do? Look, find some other guy, realize some flaw in him, and then move onto the next one? I'll end up like my grandmother old and alone. She has given up on love more times than she can remember. She can't even name all the men she has been married to. I don't want to end up like that."

Cole hoped that Phoebe was paying attention to what Virginia was saying. One couldn't just give up on love, on family, and hop from spouse to spouse.

"I wish things could be different. I wish I didn't have to chain my husband up once a month and worry about what he becomes. I wish I didn't have to worry about what my son will become. But that's my life, they're my family. I can't just "abandon," them because of what they are. Despite what you have seen, we're happy. I wish things could be perfect, but they aren't. Life can never be perfect."

Wolf felt proud as he listened to his wife standing up for him, for their family. He knew that she could never truly give up on him. He had known that since the day she decided to stay in Little Lamb Village, to defend him in court when he was charged with the murder of Sally Peep. While she could have simply gone back to New York City and forgotten him, she decided to stay, despite the fact all the evidence pointed to him being the murderer. Despite the fact that her father told her to go back assuming he was guilty.

In fact, she almost did, she almost left him behind. He remembered when she went to visit him at the jail, to tell him that she was going back. However, after seeing him cry through the bars, begging her to stay, she couldn't leave him.

After the trial was over, he knew Virginia was the one. The one who stuck by him when he was charged with a murder he could easily have committed. The one who loved him, seeing past what he was. The one who he should spend the rest of his life with, his true mate for life. 

" It will never happen again, I promise," he said his voice determined, as he scratched his temple in the famed honor sign of wolves.

Virginia wondered how he was going to do it. To the best of her knowledge, there was no way to cure lycanthropy and prevent his cycles from happening.

"Next full moon, he stays with me," Cole nonchalantly chimed in, he didn't feel like mentioning the rest of the bargain he had made with her husband.

He was actually surprised by the way Virginia took her husband back with open arms. The half wolf was lucky to have an understanding wife, well aware of what her husband became, willing to love him unconditionally, forgiving him when he did wrong. Could Phoebe ever be that strong and understanding? Could Phoebe ever love him unconditionally?

He remembered that day in the demonic wasteland after he had been vanquished. She refused to help, refused to get Leo to retrieve the grimoire, the demonic book with the spell that could bring him back. She didn't listen when he re-assured her that the source was gone, his essence digested by the beast in the wasteland. She couldn't separate him, from the source. Did she believe that he was evil? That after all he had been through in order to change, he would go and willingly become the ruler of the underworld? 

She simply left him there, in that horrible place, telling him to "move on." Maybe she was right? Maybe it was time for him to move on?

He looked at Wolf, "See you next month," he said then vanished. He didn't feel like offering Phoebe a shimmer back. Leo could orb her to San Francisco, to the house where she lived. Tonight he felt like being alone.

After Cole left Phoebe told Virginia "Please come back with us, you could bring Randell with you if you like. Don't worry about him messing things up, we're used to having things broken around our house."

Virginia rejected the offer, "His cycles are over now," she said as she looked at her husband. "Everything will be okay. Don't worry about me."

"I'm completely cured. I'm back to myself now." Wolf chimed in, reassuringly. He really didn't know what to tell Phoebe and Leo. They had seen him at his worst, during the height of his cycles "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Whatever I did to you, whatever I did to Virginia, it wasn't me, I wasn't myself."

An unsympathetic, disdainful look came across the face of Phoebe. Leo looked at Virginia then said,

"I'll be by to check in on things tomorrow, if you need me, just call," he and Phoebe then orbed out. They both hoped everything would be okay.

Phoebe wondered when Virginia would come around, and realize that it wasn't safe being married to a werewolf, half wolf or whatever he was. Would she, her sisters and Leo be able to talk her out of the marriage and into a life of her own, a life in which she didn't have to worry about the perils of being married to an animal?

The End


End file.
